This invention relates to a wall and a door arrangement between passenger cabin and pilot compartment in a passenger aircraft, and it particularly relates to safety elements in this area. In the past, air travel was quite safe and an open door to a pilot cockpit was customary. Recent terrorist attacks against pilots and hijacking of airplanes alarmed the general public and created a great concern for pilots, who are now working in to dangerous environment. Existing cockpit doors cannot be strengthened and locked because they have to open automatically to balance air pressure between passenger cabin and a pilot cockpit in certain situations. This invention provides a strong cockpit door with an inside locking system, and it also allows for a free airflow between passenger and pilot compartments. Also, a cockpit wall has the same airflow arrangement.
An object of this invention is to provide a safe environment for pilots in the cockpit, thus letting them to concentrate on their main task, piloting the airplane. This is achieved by door, locked by pilots from inside, and also by providing the door with plurality of special strips, allowing for free airflow between passenger and pilots compartments, but blocking an outside view and eventual bullets. Also, a peephole and a shielded window opening are provided for observation, and the window could be used for a crew contact, for food and beverage supply and for use of weapon in emergency. This free airflow is very important when airplane is suddenly changing altitude. The door should be built of strong materials: for example, steel, other metals, or plastics. In order to isolate pilots from passengers, a cockpit door could be completely removed and another outside door could be built for pilots. In such a case, the wall between pilots and passengers should have a plurality of special strips for allowing a free airflow. This invention is providing such a safety door and a safety wall for an airplane cockpit.